Improvement is desired in the provision of sun covers for boats. In particular, what is desired is a folding sun cover mountable on a watersports tower structure that is quick and easy to deploy and to take down and store.
Sun covers according to the disclosure are lightweight and easily deployed and stowed for storage. The sun covers are advantageously configured to quickly deploy and to automatically lock in place when oriented in a deployed position. This is especially advantageous when deploying the sun cover in windy conditions.